


Like I loved you yesterday

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef Shiro, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Shiro (Voltron), Post-Break Up, Post-High School, Sheithmark, but it's happy at the end, high school swethearts, secret royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: High school feels like ancient history for Shiro, he's focused on his career and the restaurant he worked so hard to open. 15 years after graduation, he's hired to serve on the generation reunion, meeting his old friends. It all would be joy and fun excepting for the haunting memory of Keith, his old love who broke his heart. Worst part, the rest of the class still thinks they're a couple.Since Shiro’s already feeding them what they want, why not add the charm of a happy couple to their order?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: Sheithmark 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo! The spaces I checked on the bingo card are:  
> Chef, Fake dating, party scene, High School sweetheart and Secret Royalty ♥  
> I had a good time with this event.  
> I also want to thank my great beta for the help and kind comments 💖

Special work is not a novelty for Takashi Shirogane. Ever since his hard work managed to position him as a respectable chef at the restaurant he worked and then the one he opened himself, Shiro has had a lot of chances to create exclusive banquets more than once. Any of the requests landed in his mailbox, some more detailed than others, all different yet worth some evaluation at least . This particular one however, wasn’t only asking for a review on its contents, but also to Shiro’s memories. 

He knew he worked a lot; he spent hours in the kitchen, sometimes he even had the feeling of teleporting from the restaurant kitchen to his own without being conscious of anything in between. Yet, he’s sure he always kept track of the changes in his personal life. Especially with anything concerning themes too hard to forget.

 _“We’ll be celebrating the 15_ _th_ _anniversary of the graduation of the generation of the OO’s class from Arus High school. Since we want to make a warm party, we want to extend the invitation of all our class members to participate in the creation of this event. We all expect you to join us to make a merry evening once again just as we did during those sweet good old days!”_

 _Sweet good old days_ sounded strange to him, not wanting to feel that old at the age of 33 years, but it really feels like an eternity since he has seen any connection to any of this. 

He taps the reply button and gets ready to, as requested, confirm his assistance. He will also need more details about the collaboration part, since the email did mention some profit but no number was explicit for him.

With lots of emails chained one after another building the details of the banquet he’s making for the occasion, Shiro keeps his head where it’s needed, calculating quantities and trying to figure out where he is going to cook all of that for the reunion. Leaving that aside, he gets ready to make the trip and get the job done. He could use the school’s kitchen, but he’s sure it will be under prepared for what he might need. He ends up going back to his own family’s old house, taking everything he needs there and ready to use the place as he pleases. 

Shiro brought most of his tools with him, knowing he wouldn’t find what he needed there, but didn’t risk that much to travel with ingredients. He needed everything to be fresh and on its best. Although it wasn’t a long drive, it was a drive nonetheless. 

The house’s covered in dust and he has to clean a lot before he can finally have some time to set his stuff in the kitchen. He also has to call the gas company to get some running and be able to work. It gets pretty late by the time he’s done and the only thing he wants is a shower and some good sleep. It’s a good thing he still has a couple of days before the reunion night.

A sudden wave of nostalgia keeps him awake for a while. It’s been years since the last time he slept in that house, years since he last saw his classmates and it all converges and drags him to picture bright smiles and messy hair covering the prettiest eyes. A name makes its way to his mind, clearer than ever, and it stays there building up the nice sensation that he used to relate to it. To him. _Keith…_

Too bad this doesn’t go anywhere else and happiness is dropped later on with hard tones of sadness. Happy memories tend to do that, he knows, but they are still the most painful ones now that they’re just that. Memories. That’s the hardest part. He tosses and turns in bed until he can finally shove that thought and his head lets him rest. He’s a bit nervous, scared of what he might dream with so many memories threatening him, but it’s a simple night after all.

Tiredness beats nostalgia that night.

The next morning, he goes to the market and buys all he needs, and while he’s going from stop to stop, filling his basket with the best ingredients, he hears a bit of commotion. 

“I’ve seen more today.” He hears a woman tell another. “I’m sure those are for security.”

“Those cars with the flags are all over the place, someone important must be around.” She replied.

“Can you imagine! Why would anyone that important would be here?”

“Could it be the secret service?” Someone else says. 

“I don’t think so. Maybe it's just some kid making one of those internet pranks.” A grumpy man joins the conspiracy sesion. 

Shiro tries to ignore the gossip, taking the chance to get his basket full as the other customers seem distracted. It’s strange, Shiro hasn’t seen anything like that, nothing new. It’s the same calm and slow street he remembers. 

That’s when it’s impossible to escape from thoughts of the past. Time has passed, he knows it, but the more he stays there surrounded by all the things that are part of his most precious memories, it’s hard not to imagine he’s still as happy as he was back then. Shiro’s not complaining, not at all, he enjoys what he’s achieved and is happy with what he’s got, professionally speaking. But his _life_ , that part that belongs only to him has been neglected ever since he left this town. 

And now, walking around he gets soaked by all these good things he wants to hold on to them a little longer. 

It’s almost as if nothing has changed. He even finds some of his favorite snacks from back then, right there almost at eye level and way too tempting to say no to them. He used to share them all the time... Even though these thoughts are only memories now and nothing like that would happen now, he still can appreciate the taste he loved. Indulging on them for the sake of nostalgia wouldn't be that bad, he thinks as he reaches for them. He places them in the basket and moves on to the next aisle. 

“Gotcha!”

Shiro stops and feels blood drop to his feet. That voice…

_It’s nothing,_ he tells himself, _you’re imagining things…_

“Shiro?”

He turns around and gets paralyzed by the sight he has before him. 

It’s Keith. A bit taller, with a broader frame and longer hair tied up on his head. He’s just as beautiful as he was in highschool. Shiro has to blink rapidly to convince himself this isn’t a trick from his head and that this is actually Keith. 

Keith smiles as he holds the package in his hands, and playing with it he takes a step closer to Shiro. “Hi” he greets with a trace of shyness.

“Hey” Shiro smiles too, pulled by Keith’s energy as he approaches and closes the distance. It’s strange, a part of him wants to feel uncomfortable, but it’s practically impossible. 

“So… You’re craving these too,” Keith jokes.

“Ah, yeah. Just, you know, why not? They’re good.” 

“Aw yes, I can’t find them anywhere and… I really need to take a whole box of these with me, or two, or ten.”

“That would be really expensive.”

Keith chuckles and takes another bag. “Then two for now. What are you doing with all of that, by the way? Grocery shopping? You still live here?” 

“No, I’m cooking for the event.” Shiro explains, looking at the full basket he carries. 

“Event?” Keith asks.

He must know, why else would he be there? Shiro thinks, but still, Keith keeps that confused expression on his face like these words had nothing to do with him. But before Shiro can explain anything, they’re interrupted by a cheerful voice as a tall woman approaches them.

“Look who we have here!” Shiro looks at her as she walks right to them. She’s kind of familiar and even though Shiro tries, the memory escapes from him. That’s until he has a better sight of her face and recognizes Allura, one of their classmates and the one to recommend his work for the event. “I didn’t expect to see you here but it’s not like there are a lot of options to buy all the stuff you need, right?” 

“Right” Shiro agrees with a slight smile. 

“How lucky! I thought I wouldn’t see either of you until the reunion,” Allura goes on, looking up and down at both of them,

“I was just telling Keith about that.” 

“Are you ready? You know, besides what you’re getting ready now.”

“I…” Keith looks at Shiro and then back at her, kind of confused. “I’ll be, no worries.”

“That’s great. I can’t wait to be there with all of you. I was thinking of asking everyone to try and dress up like we used to, but it probably wouldn’t be a good idea. I mean, it’s better to go like ourselves, you know, see what has changed…”

“I don’t think Shiro could fit on his old clothes anyway.” Keith comments and makes Allura laugh. 

Shiro looks down and tries to fight back the blush crawling to his face. Keith’s words caught him by surprise.

“I could try, but I don’t make any promises.” 

“Neither would you. You got taller and... I see you two share the fit lifestyle, with some exceptions.” She points at the snacks Keith’s carrying. “I hope those won’t make it to the special night.” 

“These make any night special, right Shiro?”Keith jokes and nudges Shiro, making him join his soft laughter with a nod. 

“You two are adorable. I knew it would last.” Allura looks at them way too softly and sighs. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Until then, guys, bye-bye!” She waves and then walks to another aisle. 

There’s not even time to explain how wrong she is. And after the brief warmth that surrounded them during that moment, Shiro doesn’t feel the strength to explain to himself either. 

“Ah…” Keith’s the first to cut the silence, turning a bit to face Shiro. “She thought we’re…”

“So it seems.” Shiro nods. “I’m sorry, I should have told her. I’ll explain next time I see her-” 

“It’s ok.” Keith interrupts “I don’t mind, it would make things easier during the reunion.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah. Could be interesting, just like back then.” Keith smiles. “That would give me an excuse to sneak to the kitchen while you’re working if I feel overwhelmed by all of them.” 

Hearing Keith say those things while his memories were so fresh makes Shiro feel weaker. Not that is a bad thing, but thinking of it, he's also wanting for some things to be like they used to. He takes the packages Keith’s carrying and places them in the basket.

“My treat.” Shiro explains when Keith looks confused at him . 

“Thank you.” 

Keith keeps walking with him while he finishes his shopping, they have the chance to talk for a bit, though neither of them go too deep in the conversation. Once Shiro’s at the cashier area and pays for everything, he hands Keith the snacks he bought for him. Keith thanks him again and finds a calm quiet place to sit down.

Shiro looks at him as he opens the package and hurries to take a bite of the lemon shaped biscuit inside, letting out a pleased hum afterwards and handing the remaining one in the bag to him. 

“I really needed this”Keith says relaxed and with a pleased expression after his first bite, he’s looking at the halved biscuit in his hand like it was the love of his life. “They’re even sweeter than how I remembered.”

Keith has always had a sweet tooth, and after the first bite of the soft biscuit, Shiro feels the sugar spark and fill his mouth. They’re soft, lemon shaped and flavored, filled with soft cream that has a subtler zest flavour and covered in glossy looking icing. It actually takes him unprepared and covers his mouth in reflex. 

“You bet. How much sugar is in these?” 

Keith laughs out loud, pushing Shiro with his shoulder. “Come on! You really are the fit maniac Alllura said?”

“It’s not that!” 

“Then it’s fine, just eat them. They’re great. You look tired, definitely will need the sugar rush.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to eat them, see…” Shiro finishes his in one bite and makes Keith laugh again. 

After a good laugh and some more jokes, they both finish their snacks and just stay there, sitting beside the other in silence. Keith leans on Shiro’s shoulder, folding the empty package.

“I missed all of this. I’m so glad I came here…” He muses. “It’s crazy, I would have never believed I’d miss this place so much.”

“You were so eager to leave.” Shiro replies. He remembers Keith was, he didn’t really like school that much and was always getting in trouble, complaining about the people around and how much he wanted to escape. “And you did.”

“Well, I wish it had been under different circumstances. It’s not like I had an alternative after all…” 

Shiro stays quiet. He had wished for that too, at least for an explanation. He remembers they tried to make plans together and one day Keith just changed them all and left. Well, he broke up with him and then left. Keith only said he was going abroad with his long lost family and that he didn’t want a long distance relationship, and although Shiro accepted, he still questioned how it finished. 

It wouldn’t have been a problem for him. It wasn’t like distance actually made his feelings leave, but Keith didn’t want to go on. 

Well. The past is in the past.

Keith sighs and moves away, sitting upright for a bit before turning back to meet Shiro’s eyes. 

“Are you staying at your old house?” Keith asks.

“Yes.”

“Well… Is it ok if I visit you there?” 

“Wanna come now?” 

“No, no, I mean… Later. Well, no. Tomorrow? I have to go and… I guess you’re going to be too busy with all you have to do for the reunion and, if you need help or company, I can join you.” 

“Sure.” Shiro smiles. “Anytime, Keith.”

“Fine.” Keith nods with a smile too. “Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I don’t support you on this?” 

“We’re really doing this?” It’s Shiro’s turn to laugh now. 

Keith shrugs and gives him that smile he always adored, fun and a bit cocky. “Just like good old days,” he says and stands up, taking his snacks with him. “Until then, Shiro!” He waves and turns around, leaving Shiro alone and maybe too excited about this. 

Once Keith’s no longer in sight, Shiro has to convince himself this whole encounter actually happened. It’s just impossible to believe, something he has been missing for so long right there and probably going to be repeated. Keith wants to visit. Keith wants to help him and make him company.

Keith also wants to play the boyfriend role. 

Shiro catches his breath again and takes his stuff to go back home, yet, now that he’s alone he feels no need to hide his smile or feel ashamed of the warmth seeing Keith brought to his heart. 

He walks to his car not paying attention to the people around him, to the mysterious cars they gossiped about before and that now travel through the street. The only thing in his mind is Keith and, even though it’s dangerous, the memories of their past relationship. The love he could never make go away. He was right, it actually feels like nothing has changed. 

The next days only solidify his thoughts to stay.

Keith comes to visit as promised. He’s early, earlier than the usual time they met before, since he wasn’t really a morning person and took his time to get up from bed. Shiro remembers he had to practically drag him from bed more than once back in highschool. It was kind of adorable, but puntual adult Keith has a new charm he can’t complain about. It’s not the only new thing he notices.

Of course time’s evident in Keith’s looks, but there’s something on the way he walks and how he crosses the door holding himself so upright that catches Shiro’s attention. Although it tones down as they spend the evening together, it’s enough for Shiro to catch on those details, some curious manners young Keith never showed. His posture, his subtle smile and how he thanks and excuses himself as he comes in it’s a huge contrast to how he just pats his back as strong as possible with loud laughter and inappropriate jokes as he hears the ingredients mixed or has any chance to make them. 

It’s incredibly natural, just as it was during the previous encounter. Shiro has less problems than he thought sharing what his life has been these last years, in fact it makes him feel glad to have Keith listening and asking and interested in his stuff. Keith even looks for the restaurant menu and reviews. Makes him proud. He would have never imagined this would actually happen, it’s a dream come true, a very strange one.

It’s also weird how vage Keith is about what he’s been doing these years. 

“I’ve been studying a lot,” he excuses himself as he watches Shiro. “Language, history of the place I went to, some politics… Kind of boring. But I got to learn how to ride horses and that’s definitely fun.”

“Where did you study?” 

“Marmora, in Daaibazal. I… I did tell you where I was going, didn’t I?” 

“I mean college. Where did you study all of that? Politics is your degree? Humanities?”

“Ah…” Keith looks down, playing with the stuff Shiro used to measure the ingredients he’s working with. “It was… private education.”

“All of that?” 

“Well… I discovered my mother came from a family that’s… rich.” 

“Oh… Wow.”

“But I did study, they let me go to college and I got a degree in anything I liked as long as I kept up with the private lessons. So I picked arts.”

Shiro stops what he’s doing and looks at Keith from across the table. “Can I ask what it was like? Meeting your mother?” 

“It was a lot,” Keith’s quick to admit with a sigh. “I knew nothing about her and when she showed up and asked me to go with her family I didn’t really know what to do. I didn’t know how to talk to her and thought it would be impossible for us to connect. But it wasn’t. She’s a lot like me, underneath all her duties.” Keith smiles and Shiro’s relieved he seems to hold those memories with such fondness. 

Yet, there’s new information for Shiro in his words.

“She asked you to go with her?” He repeats.

“Ah, yes. She… She came and asked. I didn’t have time to react and didn’t know how to and that’s why I… I couldn’t stay here with you.” 

There’s silence between them. Shiro’s processing all of that, even though he did wonder what happened with Keith, he never thought he’d get an explanation. It’s still a bit short in words, but’s more than silence and his own imagination. He looks back up again and he meets Keith’s eyes, his brows furrowing and he has a pained look he’s clearly trying to mask. 

“I’m sorry, Shiro.” He says low. Poor Keith looks on the verge of tears and it’s too much for Shiro.

It’s like going back to the day they parted ways and Keith left. He definitely wants this to go better than it did back then.

He doesn’t want any of them to cry this time, but pain is so fresh with all that nostalgia has brought with the closure, Shiro can’t avoid feeling just like he did that day. 

Shiro can’t help himself and it just feels natural as his feet move and then he’s embracing Keith in a hug. Strange as it is, Keith welcomes him and automatically hugs him too. It’s like melting, Keith has always been smaller but now he just fits so right. He wants to stay there, but as soon as he feels way too comfortable there, he reminds himself he shouldn’t linger too much on that. Keith backs off slowly, a smile softly settling on his face and looking at him in a way Shiro really missed.

It hurt like hell saying goodbye to his loved Keith all those years ago, but now that the theme’s resurfacing and they’re untying those mixed memories, Shiro knows he wants to stop hurting. He’s sure now pain isn’t something he wants Keith to feel, neither is regret or blame. 

“I know that wasn’t your fault,” Shiro tells him, still touching his shoulder as another effort to reassure him. “I did wonder what made you change your mind, but now I know. Your mother found you, there’s no way that was bad. I’m glad you could reconnect with her and your heritage.” 

“But I wasn’t honest, even though I knew you deserved it. I’m sorry, Shiro.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m still not honest…” Keith lowers his face again. “I don’t know how to say it, and then… That thing with Allura…”

“Hey,” Shiro moves and gently cups Keith’s face, trying to make him look at him in the eye again. “Are you breaking up with me? Again?” He tries to keep his tone sweet, to bring some humor to Keith’s expression and stop him from being that hard on himself. 

“I can’t believe it!” Keith does smile, snorts even. “I’m trying to be serious!”

“I know. I’m not,” Shiro admits and slowly, without being sure of who's the first step, they meet in another hug. “I don’t want you to be so hard on yourself. I’m glad you want to tell me these things, but if there’s more and you don’t know how to, there’s no need to force yourself.”

“Don’t you want to know?” 

“I do. But I’m sure you’ll tell me when you’re ready. I can be patient.”

“I see you’re still Takashi Patience-yields-focus Shirogane…”

“And it’s really expensive to get that printed on my business cards.”

“You’re terrible!” Keith laughs again, pushing him but not really breaking their hug and Shiro’s thankful for that. 

“I can’t believe Allura thought we’re still… But I didn’t stay in touch with any of them to say anything different either.”

“And it’s not like I have told everyone I got dumped, so…” 

“I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Shiro chuckles again, touching Keith’s hair and rocking them a bit. “I think at the end I also left abruptly for many of them. I still stayed in touch with Allura, but everything was mostly formal, I didn’t bring your name to the matter.”

“And… Didn’t you date anyone she could know about?” Keith asks, hiding his face from Shiro. He almost sounds shy about phrasing his question.

“Well…” Shiro sighs. “I didn’t have much luck. I don’t think I had anything worth of counting and, as I told you, it was mostly formal with her.”

“No luck? What does that mean?”

“Dating may not be my thing after all. I must be a terrible boyfriend and that’s why my stablest relationship is with my work.”

Keith hums, Shiro doesn’t need to see his face to know his twisting his mouth to a pout. It’s clear he doesn’t believe him. “You’re not terrible,” he says and finally looks back at Shiro’s face. “But if you want to date, you should prioritize that and not your work.” 

“I guess that comes from experience?” 

“No. I haven’t dated in years.” 

“Oh.”

“I guess it doesn’t work for me either. I’m very busy and don’t even have time to meet people that aren’t… work related.”

“I see. Have a lot of colleagues?” 

“Kind of. I see a lot of people and not enough at the same time. Most of them are way too old, relatives or way too female.”

“What an inconvenience!” 

“Yeah,” Keith snorts again and looks back at Shiro. 

“Relatives, so… You’re working at a family business?” 

“Could be called that, yeah. It’s actually boring, too stiff.” He takes a deep breath and Shiro takes it as his cue to cut the embrace, loosening it a bit to let Keith choose to step away. He does step back, but lets his hands linger on Shiro’s arms for a little longer. “I’m glad I took this time off.” 

“I’m also glad you did.”

Keith nods and finally breaks their contact, reaching for some water and having a quiet drink. Slowly, Shiro goes back to his work as Keith watches and keeps him talking. Shiro stops his work but doesn’t leave the kitchen, getting dinner ready and offering Keith some. Keith accepts, smiling and excited to try some of Shiro’s cooking before the event where he’ll have the rest. 

He assures Keith it’s mostly homemade and that there’s no need to be excited, although he himself mostly is just because he has Keith staying a little longer. He feels even better when Keith treats his simple mac’n’cheese bowl Shiro hands him as the best thing ever. That’s another thing he had missed… Through the day, he’s sure Keith’s everything he has missed.

Keith leaves thanking for the day together and the dinner, he hugs him again and offers to help Shiro make it to the event tomorrow, so he won’t carry the trays on his own. 

“Thank you, but I don’t want to bother you, it’s fine, Keith. I know how to handle these things.”

“I’m sure you do, just… I should arrive with my boyfriend, right?” 

“I’ll meet you there.” 

“Fine.” Keith rolls his eyes with a smile still on his face. “I’ll hold you to it.” 

Shiro sees him walk down the street, too distracted with the thoughts in his head. He’s falling way too fast, but he can’t help it. Keith has always been a missing piece in his life. He’s smiling to himself like an idiot when he sees two of those big fancy black cars people were talking about yesterday. They go down the road with the flags flowing in the darkness. Strange, he thinks, what is all of that about? 

Why are those cars this late in this area?


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the reunion Shiro manages to get everything in his car by himself. He’s careful with transportation and drives easily through the streets from his old house to the school’s gym. He’s also very careful with his own presentation. It’s hard not to admit it, but he paid a lot of attention to his image for the night. It’s obvious it’s all pretense, but a part of him is too excited to have some more time with Keith by his side. As a couple. 

Shiro picked a good suit, comfortable enough to finish his work while it was also carefully fitting his shape. Yet, he felt ridiculous wearing a dark purple combination that reminded him of the joker. Trying to tell himself it was just the nerves of the new circumstances, he did everything as he would if it was an actual date. Keeping his hair in check, shaving properly, adding some subtle cologne… Just like he would if this was a real date.

He’s dreaming by the side of his car when Allura once again interrupts him, making him jolt fully alert not expecting the woman to be there.

“Oh, careful!” She jokes, her hands out as if she’s about to help with something. 

“I got it... You scared me,” He ends up admitting with a bit of a chuckle. 

“Sorry about that. I was getting impatient, there’s a lot more people coming early than I expected and with all those fancy diplomat’s cars around I couldn’t stop thinking you would end up parking way too far from here and that all your work would be at risk during the walk to the hall.” 

“Well… I’m close enough to make those risks lower. Scarring me didn’t help, though.”

“I know, sorry…”

“So, those are diplomat’s cars?” Shiro asks as he gets the containers one on top of another to make them easier to handle.

“See the little flags on the sides of the front? That’s giving them out. ButI cannot identify where they are from. The flag… it doesn’t click.”

“Geography wasn’t really my best.” 

“Why are those here? I’ve seen them all around the area but, why right here of all places?”

“If they’re not helping us get these inside, then I don’t think we should worry about them,” Shiro jokes, trying to dismiss the issue as he carries half of the containers on his arms. 

Allura helps with the other half and they walk inside to get everything ready. She asks about Keith and speaks some more about them as a couple. It’s both a blessing and painful to hear. She makes comment after comment of how they were obviously made for one another and that she was sure they’d last long together. Shiro would love to indulge, to dig out his previous fantasies of a life with Keith to fill the blanks of their lie, but he can’t do it. Shouldn’t do it. Not without Keith here to say when it’s too much for him. Yet, it comes too easy saying how much he loves him, like it’s something natural for him. 

When he’s alone again he gets hit by the impact of that kind of admission. 

Shiro has to stop and take some time to relax as he gets invaded by all these thoughts, by the love he tried to leave behind and well caged in the depths of his heart, assaulted by the guilt that comes with this as well. It’s a trimoly of joy and something bitter. 

He didn’t really get a chance to stop loving Keith, it only changed, but now that he faced him again it’s all flooding inside his head. His love only grew… But what about Keith?

Yes, he said he left because he had to meet his family, but he didn’t say anything about their relationship. Was it hard for him to break up? 

Shiro’s sinking, confused by all these thoughts as he navigates his work without even being conscious of it. He doesn’t even notice when music starts to fill the outside of the room he is or when people start to gather, working so absently in all of this he’s surprised to realize he’s done and everything’s ready. 

Allura comes in and with two more people she helps get the trays out to be served. She thanks Shiro for his hardwork and with a bright smile lets him know the party has already started. She also says casually Keith’s already there.

It takes him a minute or two to get ready, to bring himself back together and clean up. He washes his hands and tries to get his looks fixed before stepping out and facing the dim colorful lights lapping with the decorations hanging from the hall’s ceiling. He greets people, sees lots of faces he couldn’t recognize as he walks by them. He gets a drink and if it wasn’t because of the dizziness he’s been feeling from before, he’d complain about how strong they’re drinking. It’s clear it’s not the drink, but something around him is making him lighter. Then he spots Keith. 

It’s so clear how much he has grown, standing proudly and not sulking anymore, talking and joking without the traces of his previous social awkwardness. He’s so elegant and self assured he’s miles away from the grumpy teenager that he met in highschool, and yet, when he turns and finds Shiro in the crowd, when he calls his name and smiles he's the same Keith Shiro has always known. The Keith he has always loved.

“Speak of the devil!” whoever Keith’s talking to chuckles as Shiro gets closer. 

Keith does too, nodding towards them, but takes his attention back to Shiro immediately. He’s so pretty, his hair neatly braided and laying on his shoulder, the suit he’s wearing fits him perfectly. He pulls Shiro like gravity and it’s impossible to stop himself from holding him. They meet in a hug automatically. Shiro finds comfort in the way Keith welcomes him and fits so perfectly with him. 

“Hey there, big guy” Keith says, caressing his back in a way Shiro finds too tender. “You’re not busy anymore?”

“No, I’m done.” 

“Tired?” 

Shiro hums. Keith chuckles and pats his head. 

“Come on, the party's just started! Now’s the time to relax, have some fun…” 

They finally break the embrace and Shiro turns to meet the person Keith was with before he interrupted so childishly. And although he tries to give Keith some space, he keeps his hand held as they speak to their old classmates. It’s easier to indulge as they interact, proud and happy to hear all the casual comments from the others about how good they look together, how solid their relationship looks and how much chemistry they have together… It’s so much better with the squeeze of Keith’s hand in his, the way he smiles and agrees to all of that. Shiro doesn’t want the night to end. 

“You really changed.” Someone tells Keith as he munches some of the snacks Shiro made. “I didn’t really think you’d come nor that you would act this way, you know? We always thought you’d be a rebel all your life. In fact, Mark and I assumed you’d drag Shiro down the hole with you. I’m impressed, it’s like you’ve got some of his formality too.”

“This has little to do with me, Keith’s like this just because of himself.” Shiro tries to step away from that, he knows he wasn’t that kind of influence to Keith.

“To be honest, my job forced me to change. And trust me, there are plenty of ways to rebel oneself others wouldn’t notice.” 

“Oh, and what are you working on?”

“Nothing too important. I don’t want to drag the attention towards that when we have right here some of Shiro’s fabulous work to enjoy.”

Keith’s comment gets some laughter and the theme changes effectively to Shiro’s life instead. As he speaks and gets some input on it, he can’t stop thinking about this new thing Keith does. He’s constantly addressing his life vaguely, not enough details to actually tell what he’s been into all these years, but right there at the party he does it so subtly, so elegantly it’s hard to notice how he’s handling and guiding the conversation. Old Keith would have complained and maybe even escaped from these people… 

Even though he doesn’t say it, Keith does get tired of chatting after a while. And he does escape in his new graceful way. At first, Keith pulls Shiro to the dancefloor as an excuse to be alone, and even when they’re still surrounded by the crowd, Keith loses some rigidity and enjoys their silly movements together. Well, Shiro’s are silly in comparison. It’s impressive how well Keith can move himself and he’s nice enough to guide Shiro without teasing him too much. It does things to him as their eyes stay locked while they dance, perhaps a bit slower than that music’s meant to be danced to. 

“I wanted to ask you for prom…” Shiro confesses absently as they move with the lights bathing them. “But when prom came we weren’t together anymore…”

He sees Keith look down, it wasn’t Shiro’s intention to make him get that look on him speaking about his old wishes. He’s about to apologize when he feels Keith squeezing his hand and then their eyes meet again. 

“We have this now...” Keith says, smiling, with the same soft and shy look he had right before their first kiss all those years ago. He’s always been so lovely.

Shiro smiles as well. Suddenly, things feel just as simple as that comment. They’re together right now, Keith’s holding his hand, looking at him so tenderly he’s falling all over again. He’s living what he wanted. And with things like they are, Shiro finds himself leaning closer to Keith, pulled by his energy and naturally seeking more. He really wants a kiss, he can’t help it. His eyes start to shut and he fills with want as he closes the distance between them. 

“Shiro?” 

Keith’s voice pulls him back to reality. The reality in which they’re not actually dating and a kiss surely isn’t something Keith would want. His heart twists and the bliss of the moment turns bitter in the back of his throat. He closes his eyes and settles, holding Keith in a hug instead.

Shiro stays like that as he hears everything merge back and things get clearer. He reminds himself of where they are, focuses on the voices around and the comments on how a cute couple they make. It’s all fake, he has to tell himself, and although his heart aches with the reminder, he hopes he feels steadier than before. 

There’s still a trace of fragility with it.

The hug breaks and they dance a little more. When they start to get surrounded by conversations trying to drag them to participate, they agree on stepping away from the dancefloor. Still holding hands, they walk out to get some air. 

As soon as they cross the doors, Keith groans and dramatically hangs his head. Shiro’s worried at first, but ends up laughing and taking an extra step closer to bump Keith with his shoulder.

“I’m so tired...” Keith complains, and it even sounds like a tantrum. He lets go of Shiro’s hand and ruffles his own hair.

“Sounds like someone’s becoming an old man”

“Oh please! We’re at our highschool reunion, we’re both old here!” 

“Not me. I’m fine. I’m not even ten.”

“You…” Keith frowns but he can’t stop his lips from smiling. He walks to Shiro and pinches his cheeks. “You and your leap-year-baby jokes! You’re lucky you’re adorable.” 

“Am I?” Shiro asks, his face still trapped in Keith’s strong fingers. As soon as he says that, he regrets it. 

Keith’s smile freezes and his laughter also stops, his eyes dart down and he loosens his grip. 

“I’m joking, Keith.” Shiro tries to fix this.

“No, it’s... I know. You are.” 

They both fall silent for a bit. Shiro sees how Keith’s suddenly tense again, how he’s walking away from him and hiding from his face. He quietly follows, not daring to get too close and hoping it’s still okay for them to be together. 

It’s cold, the night’s already fresh, even though it isn’t that late. Wind subtly blows Keith’s hair, Shiro feels his own hair getting messier with the air but doesn’t mind it. It’s the echo of his own words what makes his skin shiver.

He opens his mouth, about to apologize again, or maybe to make a stupid joke to bring back the fun they were feeling, but Keith turns to him instead. He looks serious, resolved, but also… uneasy, and that’s enough to make him keep his lips shut. 

“Shiro,” he starts, taking a step closer to him and looking up to his eyes. “Don’t joke about this. I know… I know it, you’re adorable. Really adorable. You were and still are, and so hot, but, this now… You don’t need to say these things when no one’s watching. I don’t want you to force more than what we’re doing because I couldn’t deny Allura's guess. You’re just so good and back when we were dancing you almost… I could swear you were going to kiss me!”

“I’m sorry, Keith!” Shiro interrupts him, feeling terrible after Keith lets him know he noticed. “I know it’s all fake, I know. It was stupid I… I shouldn’t have even thought about doing that. I’m sorry. I felt… I-It won’t happen again.”

“It’s getting way too hard for me! Fuck!”

“Shit! I didn’t-I’m sorry! It won’t happen again. Nothing you don’t want, I swear!”

“ _Nothing I don't-?_ Shiro!” Keith gets closer and pulls the collar of his shirt to bring him closer to eye level. And, although the strength which Keith pulls him is violent, it stops and merges into softness as Keith kisses him. 

Keith kisses him...

Shiro stops thinking, surprised by the kiss and by his own eagerness to join Keith. He instinctively holds his waist and allows his lips to follow the familiarity of Keith’s against them. He burns. It all escalates in a second, that single spark making them rush and merge together, as close as they can be to the other, filled with a passion Shiro considered lost these last years. It’s aggressive, needy, but it speaks so sweetly to Shiro’s aching heart. 

“As if this was something I don’t want.” Keith speaks against his mouth, taking his lips greedily to keep kissing him. “I’ve been wanting for years, ah…”

“Me too,” Shiro nods, quick to meet every sloppy kiss Keith would want from him. “God, I’ve missed you all this time. Keith… I’m sorry.”

“No. Shhh. Shiro, I am sorry. I was a fool, I should have told you something else instead of just leaving, I…”

“It’s ok, Keith, I understand.”

“No you don’t. Neither did I. I never wanted to break up, I didn’t want to leave you, I don’t want anyone that’s not you. I should have told you, it would have been easier… Shit, I even wanted to take you with me.” 

“Keith that’s-”

“Too much, I know. And I wasn’t allowed to do that. I’m probably still not allowed to be with you... Oh, shit I’m making it worse.” Keith shuts himself kissing Shiro again, desperately holding on to him. 

“Allowed to? What…?” Shiro tries to understand what Keith’s saying, but he’s quick to kiss him again and groans as Shiro pushes to make him stop and explain. “Keith, why?”

“Fuck them, I can choose on my own!” Keith tries to kiss him again, still clinging to Shiro’s frame.

“Keith, stop. Who are you talking about?”

“Shiro, please...” 

Keith keeps ignoring him, trying to pull him again and again, but Shiro stops him, pushing lightly each time. They move, Shiro asks Keith to explain but he denies and even though Shiro wants nothing more than Keith’s warmth against his body, this still feels like a discussion worth having. He thought they would clarify everything, but Keith’s words feel incomplete and he needs more. 

As their voices get louder with both of them insisting, the issue gets external attention. Shiro hears at least two doors opening and closing and steps as someone rushes to them. When he looks up he sees four big guys approaching from the cars with the fancy flags that were parked around the area.

“Hey!” One of them calls, the rest keep running, faster than Shiro would have expected. 

This finally gets Keith to stop. He curses under his breath and turns to face them, giving his back to Shiro and holding his hands up as to calm them down. It gets Shiro nervous, what’s going on?

“I’m fine! It’s all fine, go back now!”

“Your grace!” They reply, still alert as they surround them. 

Shiro feels the urge to pull Keith and bring him to stand behind him, wanting to protect him, but Keith stays where he is, calm, even when he’s facing four taller men, clearly hostile. 

“Your grace… This is enough, you’re exposing yourself.” 

“Stop. Enough already, I just told you: I’m fine.”

They’re talking to him. Keith’s the _Your grace_ they’re referring to. 

Shiro feels lost as he sees things unfold before him. Keith’s now discussing with these men, as they formally address him with a reverence that makes everything more surreal than it felt before. Keith manages to make them leave, and Shiro observes quietly as they go back into the cars. 

He is not the only one that has seen them all around the town; but he’s sure he mostly has seen them whenever he met Keith. In the market, then the night after Keith visited him at home and now. 

“Keith?” He hears his own voice, but it sounds foreign. He’s slowly disconnecting from the moment, going away and back as his sight tunnels and his only focus is the nearest car, the flag waving softly with the air. “Are they here for you?”

Keith goes silent, he lets go of a long sigh and then finally turns to face Shiro again. It’s like seeing him for the first time. Things are definitely different, even when he was so comfortable and excited to see it by himself. 

“I… I haven’t told you everything that happened when I left…” Keith speaks and slowly approaches him. He looks for something on the inside pocket of his jacket. 

“You said your family is rich. They… They sent you with guards, that’s what they are, right?” Shiro reasons. 

“Yes.”

“Oh. It’s okay then. I’m sorry we gave them a wrong impression…”

“Shiro, you do know what kind of guards they are? You can see the cars right there, can’t you? And flags on the sides? The license plates?”

“Diplomat’s cars, yes. Allura and I talked about that, but the flags…”

“That’s Daibazaal’s flag.”

“Keith!” Shiro covers his mouth, surprised with what Keith’s trying to tell him. “You’re a diplomat!?”

“Ahm… It’s closer to other stuff, though it isn’t as formal or mandatory as before but…”

“What other thing?”

Keith bites his own lip and takes another deep breath. After a puse, he finally speaks. “Royalty,” he says.

After Keith says that it all seems to connect. The politics, the whole deal of what was allowed for him to do or not, his sudden departure, his family’s wealth… 

“Shit!” Shiro curses. “I didn’t know!”

“Of course you didn’t know! How could you know? I didn’t tell anyone!”

“And I’ve been so careless. Oh. Oh!” Shiro bows a bit. “Your highness.”

“Shiro, please!” Keith makes him stand straight again, stopping Shiro with his next attempts to bow again. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I haven’t treated you properly, I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Come on! We were making out just five minutes ago, and I’d rather have that kind of treatment from you than this.”

“But… Your highness.”

“Oh, don’t use that. That’s only for actual rulers and their heirs. I’m none of that.”

“But…”

“My mother’s a duchess. We’re… close to the royal family and still use some of that fanfair, but nothing else.”

“It’s still royalty.”

“Kind of.”

“Oh. Wow, this is… I need to sit down.” 

Keith nods and follows Shiro as he looks for a place to sit. They stay side by side in silence for a bit, the music from the hall still manages to come out and some of the lights do too. Shiro breathes in and out, calmer than before. He notices Keith’s hand is close to his and shyly getting closer. Shiro does the same and brushes his fingers, slowly coaxing one another to hold hands.

“You didn’t know about the reunion, am I right? Why did you come here?” Shiro asks with his eyes fixed on their hands. 

“I needed space. It was overwhelming, studying, working, attending meetings and other capricious high status people. It was too much for me, years of trying to fall in place while missing all I had here. It wasn’t much but… There were things that meant a lot. You meant a lot…” Keith squeezes his hand. “I didn’t expect to meet you again, I thought I could settle with just visiting here and let nostalgia wash over me…” Keith shrugs and then turns to see Shiro, he chuckles and leans his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “The trip went way better than what I thought.”

“It has been a huge surprise for me too.”

“I know it’s been only a couple of days, but… If you ever want to come to Daibazaal… You’re more than welcome.” 

“Thank you, Keith. I… I’d love to.” 

“And… Would you like to do it soon?” Keith faces him again, biting his own lip in an adorable way that hasn’t changed at all. 

Shiro nods.

“What about staying? Would you come... and stay... in Daibazaal with me?” 

Keith squirms at his own words, he’s clearly nervous after making that offer, though it’s also evident how excited the idea has him. And Shiro knows those are big words, it would mean a huge change for both of them, he’d have to start over, to learn a lot and adapt; and Keith would probably have to fight a lot to keep what he wants to have. But he’d regret a lot more losing him a second time.

Shiro smiles, pulls Keith to his lap and kisses him like his life depends on it. It’s a kiss he’s been waiting years to give, and by the eagerness he meets from Keith, it must be just the same for him. 

“Yes!” Shiro says, crazy with happiness and holds on to Keith. Holds on to the promise of a new life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> It was fun to do and kept me distracted form RL issues... I'm so grateful for this event  
> One day, I'll leave my Twitter here.


End file.
